Tu eres mi familia
by Adictas a los Fanfictions
Summary: Bella y Edward son hermanastros, cuando sus padres suben un accidente él decide cuidar de ella pues él es mayor de edad, ella se enamora de Edward y él mantiene que deben quererse solo como hermanos. Ahora se la han llevado y él no sabe cómo recuperarla, ¿Será la primera de muchas Navidades lejos de ella o su amor ganara la batalla?


" **Tú eres mi familia"**

 _ **«El hogar está donde está el corazón» Bajo la misma estrella, John Green."**_

 **Summary: Bella y Edward son hermanastros, cuando sus padres suben un accidente él decide cuidar de ella pues él es mayor de edad, ella se enamora de Edward y él mantiene que deben quererse solo como hermanos. Ahora se la han llevado y él no sabe cómo recuperarla, ¿Será la primera de muchas Navidades lejos de ella o su amor ganara la batalla?**

 **Disclairme: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mía.**

 **Rated: T**

 **"Este One-Shot participa en el reto de Diciembre de Mi adición a los fics (Twilight)"**

 **(Reto navideño)**

 **Edward Pov**

Cuando tenía 18 mis padres tuvieron un terrible accidente en el que ambos murieron. Mi padre se llamaba Carlisle Cullen, él y mi madre biológica me tuvieron cuando tenían tan solo 19 años, ella me cuido mientras era un niño y él se encargo de mí desde que cumplí 9, ya que después de que nací se separaron y ella se negó a dejar que me viera y hasta que cumplí 9 él consiguió mi custodia.

Luego cuando cumplí 14 mi padre se caso con Esme, una mujer maravillosa que represento una madre para mí desde el momento en que entro a nuestras vidas, pero ella no venía sola, Esme tenía una hija de 10 años, llamada Isabella.

El padre de Bella había muerto años atrás cuando ella era una bebé así que no lo conocía, por lo que Carlisle fue como su padre desde que se conocieron. Mi madre en realidad se había desentendido desde que Carlisle me había llevado con él, a pesar de tener visitas programadas, ella jamás estuvo presente.

Hasta que Carlisle murió, cuando todo eso sucedió Bella tenía tan solo 14 años y siendo aun menor de edad y sin familia aparte de mí, su custodia quedo en mis manos, pues yo sí era mayor de edad. Pero justo días después de que nuestros padres murieron, mi madre apareció en la que fue nuestra casa, queriendo parecer una madre preocupada, claro que solo quería saber si algo del dinero que había dejado mi padre sería para ella o si por pura suerte yo aun era menor de edad.

Después de que me libre de ella, me lleve a Bella a un apartamento porque la casa era demasiado para los dos, vivir ahí sin ellos era simplemente triste, desde ese momento Bella tuvo un extraño enamoramiento conmigo, suponía que era porque sin mí ella habría terminado en un orfanato o peor, así que me veía como una especie de príncipe y de alguna manera era tierno.

Pero mientras ella crecía todo se volvía más fuerte, yo intentaba verla como mi hermanita pero cuando ella intentaba coquetearme o cosas así, me ponía todo muy difícil, mi padre habría querido que la cuidara como un hermano y la protegiera si él no estaba, así que por ello debía alejarla de mí antes de que alguno de sus coqueteos surtiera efecto y no pudiera resistir mi deseo por ella.

La única forma que encontré para hacerla desistir fue salir con otras, echárselo en cara, decirle que iría a citas, llevarlas al apartamento y otras cosas, odiaba verla decepcionada cuando lo hacía pero debía hacerlo.

En el fondo esperaba que ella no dejará de quererme, solo que su cariño dejará de ser de esa manera y me quisiera de una manera fraternal, como si fuera su hermano mayor. Hasta que Bella empezó a salir con otros chicos, sabía que su punto era hacerme lo mismo pero a diferencia de ella eso no me dolía, era más como cierto sentimiento de celos y posesividad que a veces podía controlar y otras simplemente debía salir del apartamento.

Está era una de esas ocasiones, Bella estaba con un chico llamado James, tenían una cita en nuestro apartamento, así que cuando vi como ella dejaba que él la besará me volví prácticamente loco, salí del lugar y cite a una de las chicas con las que solía salir.

Después de una hora o algo así, comencé a recibir llamadas y mensajes de Isabella, pero estaba tan enojado con ella que me negaba a contestar. Estuvimos en un restaurante, en ese momento estábamos por comer cuando vi llegar a Isabella con su "amigo" al verme se acercaron casi corriendo.

-¡Edward!-grito parecía alterada, pero yo seguía enojado.-Necesito hablar contigo.-dijo llegando a nuestra mesa. Mire a mi chica y rodé los ojos.

-¿Me das un segundo?-ella hizo una mueca pero acepto, me levante y tome a Isabella de la muñeca llevándola lejos del tipo y de mi cita.-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-dije furioso.

-Ya te dije que necesito hablar contigo.-dijo seria.-Estaba en nuestro apartamento y…

-¡Basta Isabella!-dije enojado.-Como vez estoy en una cita y no tengo tiempo para tus jueguitos.-dije intentando irme, ella tomo mi mano jalándome.

-Espera, es…

-Escúchame Isabella, no me importa un demonio tu amiguito, así vengas y te beses con él en mi cara, no me interesa.-ella frunció el ceño.-No me gustas, no siento absolutamente nada por ti. Si vivimos juntos es por mis padres, solo por ellos acepte quedarme contigo.-dije y al momento en que lo dije me arrepentí porque sus ojos se abrieron como platos y casi pude ver su corazón romperse frente a mí, me quede callado y ella solo me miro por largos segundos.

Soltó mi mano y limpió una lágrima que bajaba por su mejilla, se pasó por mi lado y fue hasta donde el chico la esperaba, le dijo un par de cosas y él me dedico una mirada de odio, pero él era lo que menos me importaba.

Regrese a la mesa unos minutos después y decidí quedarme ahí al menos hasta terminar de cenar, luego llevaría a la chica a su casa, y volvería al apartamento, hablaría con Bella y quizás ella me perdonaría, al final éramos familia y la verdad no podría vivir con ella odiándome.

Al regresar al apartamento todo estaba extrañamente silencioso, suspire y deje mis llaves en la mesita de la entrada, todo el lugar lo había arreglado Bella, yo no tenía mucha idea de cómo arreglar un lugar. Así que por todos lados estaba ese toque hogareño.

-¡Bella!-grite llamándola, supuse que estaría en su cuarto así que fui hasta ahí.-Bells.-abrí la puerta esperando ver a Bella sollozando en su recamara, pero ahí no había nadie, fruncí el ceño y comencé a buscarla por el lugar, ¿Estaría con su amigo?

Llame a su celular y sonó en su habitación, lo que me hizo enfurecer de nuevo, era muy tarde para que ella estuviera fuera y con él, lo peor era que no tenía a donde más llamarla. Al girarme note su closet entreabierto, me acerque y lo abrí completamente, estaba vacío.

Eso me aterro, ella no sabía andar sola, apenas si conocía las calles cerca al edificio, no podía haber huido. Estaba por llamar a la policía cuando note un sobre con mi nombre encima de su mesita de noche. Lo tome y abrí desesperado, era su letra.

 _Edward, lamento haberme ido sin decir adiós, en verdad no habría querido hacerlo pero no tuve otra opción. Si fui a buscarte al restaurante no fue porque quisiera molestarte o arruinar tu cita, yo solo quería que vinieras a casa._

 _Mi abuelo ha venido por mí, yo no sabía de él, pero él tenía papeles y dijo que ahora él tenía mi custodia, que debía irme con él, le dije que te traería y tú le dirías que no podía llevarme pero al volver sin ti no tuve más que irme._

 _Ahora no sé a dónde me llevará precisamente así que no puedo decírtelo pero es el padre de mi padre, así que seguro estaré bien._

 _Solo quiero pedirte perdón por todo esto, mis juegos inmaduros y mi maldita obsesión con lograr que tú me vieras como algo más que tu hermana, ahora sé porque no podías y en verdad siento que hayas tenido que llevar la carga de una chiquilla por los últimos 3 años, ahora puedes seguir con tu vida como si nada hubiera ocurrido, y quizás si algún día nos veamos en la calle y puedas saludarme sin rencores, aunque sea como viejos conocidos._

 _TE QUIERO._

 _BELLA._

En la hoja había marcas de gotas, había llorado mientras escribía todo eso. Y yo no podía ni siquiera pensar, estaba en shock. Se la habían llevado.

Sentí un dolor enorme en mi pecho, y un vacío se instalo en mi estomago. Se habían llevado a Bella, mi Bella.

Todo este tiempo jamás había pensado si quiera en esto, se suponía que Bella estaría conmigo para siempre, ella era mía, no podía arrebatármela así nada más.

Cuando caí en cuenta de todo lo que había pasado llame al abogado que fue de mis padres y que me había ayudado para poder quedarme con Bella.

-No entiendo, Edward. ¿Cómo que se la llevaron?-dijo y parecía tan sorprendido como yo.

-Vino un hombre al apartamento que dijo ser su abuelo, yo no estaba aquí. Bella me dejo una nota y dice que él tenía papeles.-dije pasándome las manos por el cabello.-No pueden hacerlo ¿verdad? Ella va a regresar.-dije desesperado.

-Bueno Edward, no lo sé. Si es su abuelo como dice quizás no pueda hacer nada.

-¡No! Ella no puede quedarse con él.-dije como loco.

-Necesito revisar los papeles que él dice tener, pero al ser su pariente sanguíneo y ser mayor que tú podríamos perder esto. Lo siento.-dijo triste, él conocía a Bella así que la quería.-Investigaré y en cuanto tenga los datos de llamo.-dijo y termino la llamada.

Jamás me había sentido así, lo único que igualar con este sentimiento de pérdida era la muerte de nuestros padres, pero incluso entonces había tenido a Bella conmigo, ayudándome a superar todo con solo sonreírme.

Ahora sin ella no sabía qué hacer, aun más sabiendo que era mi culpa, que si hubiera regresado con ella jamás se la habrían llevado.

Paso una larga semana antes de recibir la llamada del abogado, Marcus Vulturi, una semana en que no la veía y me estaba volviendo loco, no había notado cuanto necesitaba a Bella en mi vida, faltaban tan solo unos días para Navidad y el apartamento no tenía ni un solo adorno, ella generalmente arreglaba todo en estas fechas.

También durante el día esperaba encontrarla cantando como loca en su habitación o leyendo en la sala, incluso había extrañado tener que llevarla desde la sala hasta su cama porque se había quedado dormida, había ido a su escuela cada día de esa semana para poder verla pero no había tenido suerte.

Era muy extraño estar en la sala y que ella no estuviera conmigo, extrañaba sus tiernos coqueteos y sus hermosos gestos. Bella era todo para mí, mi familia. Simplemente la necesitaba.

Pero con la información de Marcus podría encontrarla, teníamos la dirección de la casa donde su abuelo la tenía, era un hombre muy rico así que Marcus dijo que la única oportunidad que tendríamos para evitar que se llevará a Bella del país era convencerlo de que Bella no quería irse, pues él tenía una de las mejores firmas de abogados en el país.

Dijo que lo mejor sería que fuéramos juntos pero yo no podía pasar un día más sin ella, así que fui a la casa apenas me envió la dirección, al llegar me sorprendí, era una casa enorme, ese hombre era más rico de lo que imaginaba.

Me quede afuera de la casa por largo rato, la idea de que Bella prefiriera quedarse aquí porque él podía darle mil veces lo que yo le daba, nosotros no éramos precisamente ricos, más bien teníamos dos fideicomisos para nuestros estudios y yo trabajaba después de la Universidad, así podíamos pagar los gastos del apartamento y comprar todo lo necesario.

A veces nos retrasábamos con el pago del alquiler pero ella no tenía porque enterarse de eso, yo jamás había dejado que ella lo viera pero era obvio que no podía ofrecerle todo lo que ese hombre podía. A pesar de todo baje y fui hasta la casa, necesitaba verla ahora.

Una mujer me abrió la puerta, le pedí hablar con Isabella y ella me dejo entrar, mientras ella fue a buscar a Bella yo me quede en la entrada, un hombre de cabello casi completamente blanco y tan alto que sentía que tenía que levantar la cabeza para verlo, se acerco a mí.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto con el ceño levemente fruncido, note que tenía los ojos idénticos a los de Bella.

-Edward Cullen.-dije mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, él se sorprendió mucho y me miro confundido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a ver a Bella.-dije firme.

-¿Ahora te interesa verla?-dijo con burla.-Te advierto que tengo el poder suficiente para que no vuelvas a verla así que si no quieres que me la lleve ahora mismo, debes irte.-dijo serio, fruncí el ceño.

-Abuelo.-dijo Bella con el tono de reproche que solía usar para regañarme cuando me atrapaba comiendo galletas entre comidas.-Deja a Edward en paz.-dijo y luego me vio de reojo.

-Bella él no tiene nada que hacer aquí.-dijo el hombre obviamente enojado.

-Es como mi hermano.-dijo ella pero conocía su voz cuando mentía. Aunque con aquellos ojos tan grandes y brillantes nadie podía decirle que no.-Él puede verme si quiere.

-Está bien.-dijo el hombre que obviamente también había caído ante aquella inocente mirada.-Pero te vigilo.-dijo mirándome, y realmente debía hacerlo porque era capaz de llevarme a Bella a mi casa ahora mismo. Él se fue y Bella y yo quedamos a solas, tenía puesto un vestido floreado y unos zapatos de piso, su cabello caía en su hombros se veía preciosa, aunque sin importar lo que ella usará siempre se veía hermosa.

-Hola.-dije rompiendo el silencio, ella me miro a los ojos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto curiosa, sus ojos podía atravesarme. No pude soportarlo más y la tome de la mano jalándola hasta mis brazos, ella se tenso por la sorpresa y yo solo pude abrazarla como si se me fuera la vida en ello.

-Lo siento.-dije con voz rota, la había extrañado. No quería volver a pasar por esto.

-Edward.-dijo bajito.-¿Qué tienes?

-Lamento todo esto.-dije al borde del llanto.-Por favor vuelve conmigo, a nuestro hogar.-dije soltándola un poco, tomando su rostro entre mis manos. Ella me miro a los ojos y se sonrojo un poco.

-No puedo.-dijo soltándose.-Aquí vivo ahora.-dijo y parecía triste, ella podía querer esconderlo de todos pero no de mí, la conocía mejor que nadie.

-Ya hable con Marcus y…

-Edward, sé que ahora sientes que debes llevarme contigo, que nuestros padres habrían querido eso pero no tienes que hacerlo.-dijo tomando mis manos.-Yo te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mí pero ya no tienes que preocuparte por mí, mi abuelo va a cuidarme.-dijo con sus ojos tristes.

-Sé que te hice daño pero no hablaba en serio, yo…

-No lo hagas más difícil.-dijo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-No llores.-pedí e hice lo único que me vino a la cabeza, pensé que quizás si la besaba ella volvería, pero cuando atraje su rostro al mío ella primero se sorprendió y luego se alejo antes de que la besara.

-No.-susurro.

-Bella.-dije sorprendido, ella siempre había querido eso.

-Sé lo que intentas pero no funciona así, Edward. No tienes que fingir que me amas solo para que regrese.-dijo bajando la mirada.-Me quedaré con él y tú seguirás adelante.

-No puedo seguir adelante sin ti.-dije desesperado.-Odio la vida sin ti a mi lado.-ella se limpio las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

-Lo que sientes es culpa.

-No es verdad.-dije fuera de mí.-Lo que siento por ti no tiene nada que ver con la culpa.-dije tomando su rostro.-Créeme.-susurre, ella negó y se soltó de mi agarre, corrió hasta su cuarto por las escaleras y cuando pensaba ir tras ella el hombre apareció de nuevo.

-Creo que es momento de que te vayas.

-Usted no la conoce, nunca estuvo en su vida. No tiene el maldito derecho de alejarla de mí.-dije furioso.

-Eres un inmaduro, no puedes cuidar de ella. En cambió yo podre brindarle una casa y un hogar.

-No, usted le dará una casa y cosas costosas, pero jamás le dará un hogar. Si conociera a Bella sabría que a ella no le interesa el dinero.-dije mirándolo a los ojos, él ni se inmuto.

-Sé que puedo darle una mejor vida que tú, así que si tanto la quieres deberías irte y dejar que ella te olvide.

-Me voy pero no dejaré que usted se la lleve.

-No hay nada que puedas hacer para que ella se quede.-dijo serio.-Una cosa más, tienes prohibido volver a mi casa.-termino y se dio la vuelta.

Yo salí de la casa y regrese al apartamento. Tenía ganas de llorar y tirarme como un niño en la cama, no soportaba estar sin ella, y tampoco podía evitar pensar que ese hombre tenía razón, no había forma en que yo pudiera detener todo eso.

No podía contra él, y ella solo quería dejarme atrás. No podría darle nada de lo que él podría darle, tal vez era joven pero no era estúpido, si llevaba todo eso a juicio jamás me darían la custodia de Bella.

Dos días más tarde en vísperas de Navidad yo seguía en el mismo estado, era la primera vez que ella no estaría conmigo en Navidad, a pesar de todo siempre juntaba parte del dinero que tenía para poder comprarle un obsequio, ahora tenía el regalo pero ella no estaba.

Era casi media noche, faltaban unos minutos para Navidad y jamás me había sentido peor. Ni siquiera había hecho el intento de arreglar el apartamento, ¿qué sentido tenía? Ella no volvería.

Me levante y apague la única luz encendida en la casa, necesitaba verla. Así que fui hasta mi auto y arranque rumbo a la casa de su abuelo, solo había una habitación con luz, aposte todo a que ella estaría ahí, había una extraña enredadera que daba hasta esa recamara, admito que un par de veces caí de ahí pero valía la pena por ella.

Al llegar la vi sentada en su cama sosteniendo un retrato en sus manos, subí al balcón y toque su ventana, ella se giro sorprendida y al verme sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

Corrió a abrirme y apenas pudo me rodeo con sus brazos, fue como un bálsamo para mi pobre corazón, la había extrañado demasiado. La abrace y levante hasta que sus pies no tocaron más el piso.

-Sabía que vendrías.-dijo bajito, sonreí y bese su cabeza.

-Ven a casa, Bella.-susurre separándome de ella y tomando su rostro entre mis manos.

-Pero y si mi abuelo nota que no estoy.-dijo mordiéndose el labio.

-Le haces esa tierna mirada tuya y seguro no le importa.-dije sonriendo, ella me miro y sonrió.-Anda, tú y yo sabemos que no podemos estar separados, te extraño como un loco.

-Yo también te he extrañado.-dijo con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Entonces regresa a casa.-dije como un ruego, ella me soltó y entro a la habitación, creí que me cerraría la puerta pero rápidamente se puso sus botas y una chaqueta.

-Rápido, antes de que mi abuelo se dé cuenta.-dijo corriendo de nuevo a mi lado, sonreí y comencé a bajar por la enredadera, ella lo hizo cuando llegue abajo, por suerte porque pude atraparla cuando se resbalo. Los dos caímos al suelo y solo pude sonreír.-Debí bajar por las escaleras.-dijo sonrojada, me reí y bese su nariz.

-Vamos a casa, nena.-ella sonrió encantada y nos levantamos y corrimos fuera de la casa.

Al llegar a nuestro apartamento ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué no decoraste?-pregunto mirándome y quitándose la chaqueta.

-Tú eres la que hace todo eso.-dije avergonzado.-Y no compre adornos.

-Pero tenemos los adornos del año pasado, siempre usamos un arbolito artificial.-dijo y camino hasta el pequeño armario debajo de las escaleras. Saco un par de cajas y comenzó a sacar esferas y luces.-Saca el árbol.-dijo sonriendo.

Acomode el arbolito donde siempre lo ponía y ella empezó a decorarlo, en 10 minutos dejo el apartamento como solo ella podía hacerlo, en tan solo 20 minutos parecía que ella jamás se había ido. Todo decorado en rojo y dorado, escarcha y esferas, era simplemente hermoso.

-Puedo hacer chocolate.-dijo sonriendo, me acerque y tome sus manos.

-No, quédate aquí conmigo.-dije besando sus manos, ella se sonrojo y sonrió.-Tu abuelo va a tener más razones para pensar que soy mala influencia para ti cuando se dé cuenta que te escapaste.-dije sonriendo.

-Él sabe que te quiero y que te extrañaba, debería haberse esperado algo así.-dijo mirando nuestras manos unidas.

-¿Aun me quieres?-pregunte levantando una ceja, ella río.

-Claro que te quiero.-dijo sonrojada.-Eres mi familia.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, Bella.-susurre acomodando un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

-¿Por qué hiciste con eso?-pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

-Por qué así como sabemos que estamos hechos para estar juntos, sabemos que no es como hermanos que debemos estarlo.-dije acariciando su mejilla.-Nunca fue amor de hermanos, lo sabes.-dije casi en un susurro.

-Creí que querías que te viera como un hermano.

-No lo quería, creí que era lo que debía hacer.-dije bajando la mirada.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto curiosa.

-Por nuestros padres, Carlisle siempre decía que si él no estaba yo debía protegerte, cuidarte de todo. Siempre creí que se refería a que debía hacerlo como tu hermano mayor.

-¿Ya no lo crees?

-No, ahora sé que él habría querido que lo hiciera como fuera, mientras te amará con todas mis fuerzas.-dije y sus ojos brillaron.-Me negué a amarte como quería por tanto tiempo que ahora todo lo que siento quiere explotar dentro de mí este sentimiento.-dije sonriendo, tome su mano y la lleve a mi corazón que latía desbocado.-¿Lo sientes?

-Oh Edward.-dijo y me abrazo enrollando sus brazos en mi cuello.-¿Entonces está bien que te ame cómo te amo?-pregunto con su voz casi angelical.

-Sí, mi amor.-susurre.-Porque así es como yo te amo a ti.-se separo un poco de mí y me miro a los ojos antes de darme un tierno y casto beso, y fue el mejor beso que había recibido en mi vida.

-Feliz Navidad.-susurro en mi oído.

-Feliz Navidad.-respondí con la emoción marcada en mi voz.

Nos quedamos el resto de la noche sentados en la sala, contándonos cosas y besándonos. Ella siempre lograba mejorar todo, hacerlo mil veces mejor.

-Te tengo un regalo.-dije casi al amanecer, me sorprendía que su abuelo no hubiera venido por ella aun.

-¿En serio?-pregunto sorprendida, sonreí y asentí, fui a mi recamara y regrese con una pequeña cajita forrada, me senté frente a ella de nuevo y le entregue la cajita y ella me miro con sus ojos brillantes.-¿Qué es?-pregunto sorprendida.

-Ábrelo.-dije sonriendo, ella abrió el regalo y sonrió al ver la cadenita, era una cadena de oro blanco, con un pequeño corazón que se abría y dentro tenía la foto de nuestros padres.

-Es hermosa.-susurro mirando la cadenita.-Gracias.-sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas por la foto de nuestros padres. La abrace y la senté en mi regazo, acomode la cadena en su cuello y nos quedamos ahí hasta que la luz del sol entro por completo en el apartamento.

-Sabes que él vendrá por ti en cualquier momento.-dije acariciando su espalda, ella asintió.

-No dejes que lo haga.-susurro acomodándose en mi cuello.-Yo quiero quedarme contigo.-la abrace y asentí.

-Haré todo para que te quedes aquí. Nadie nos va a separar, Bella.-dije bajito.

-Escuche cuando hablabas con mi abuelo, tenías razón.-dijo bajito.

-¿En qué?

-Él es bueno y lo quiero pero aunque él podría darme la vida de una princesa yo no me sentía en mi hogar. Aquí y ahora es donde me siento en mi hogar.

-Jamás podre darte la vida que él puede ofrecerte, Bella. Pero lo voy a intentar, seré el mejor arquitecto del país y te daré la vida que mereces.

-No me hace falta nada de eso, Edward. Mientras me ames y estés a mi lado yo seré completamente feliz.-la abrace con más fuerza y bese su frente.

-Te amo, Bella.-ella sonrió y se estiro hasta besar mis labios.

-Te amo, Edward.

Bella decidió que debíamos levantarnos y desayunar, así que fuimos a la cocina y ella preparo las galletas que mamá solía hacer todas las mañanas de Navidad, luego de abrir los regalos las comíamos todos juntos.

-Quizás el próximo año podamos hacer una cena de Navidad.-dije tomando su mano, ella sonrió y asintió.

-Sí, podríamos hacerlo e invitar a Marcus, a mi abuelo, y a nuestros amigos.-dijo emocionada.-Podría preparar todo lo que mamá me enseño.

-Te prometo que así será.-dije y la atraje a mis brazos.-Ellos lo hubieran querido.

Esa mañana la pasamos contando las viejas historias de nuestros padres, cada Navidad que pasamos los 4 juntos, hacía mucho no los recordábamos juntos. Al dar el medio día, su abuelo apareció en el apartamento y Bella le explico que no quería irse.

-Él no puede cuidarte.-dijo el hombre serio.

-Lo ha hecho los últimos 4 años.-dijo ella firme.-Y jamás me ha dejado sola, sé que él me cuida y me protege.-dijo tomando mi mano.

-Bella.

-Lo siento, abuelo. Pero Edward es mi familia, es mi hogar. Debemos estar juntos.-dijo mirándome a los ojos, sonreí y a abrace por la cintura.

-Yo la amo, señor Swan. Jamás le haría daño, daría mi vida por ella.-dije mirándolo a los ojos.-No quiere decir que no pueda verla, Bella solo quiere quedarse aquí, pero puede venir a visitarla o ella ir a verlo.-dije mirando a Bella y ella asintió.

Él se quedó pensativo y finalmente acepto, pero con la condición de que ella fuera a verlo al menos una vez por semana, y que en vacaciones fuera con él a Londres donde vivía el resto de su familia, pues quería que ella los conociera, ella aceptó pero solo si podía acompañarla.

Así pasamos el siguiente año, y la siguiente Navidad hicimos la cena que tanto habíamos planeado, donde estuvieron nuestros amigos más cercanos, Marcus y su esposa, y el abuelo de Bella.

Fue una cena maravillosa, Bella entro a la Universidad donde planeaba estudiar medicina, todo iba perfectamente para nosotros, tal vez seguíamos siendo la misma pareja que a veces se atrasaba con el pago del alquiler, y que solo podíamos vernos un par de veces entre semana por la Universidad de Bella y mi empleo nuevo, pero a pesar de todo, en esa cena me di cuenta de que era feliz, me sentía pleno.

Esa fue la primera Navidad en que planeamos la cena, pero si fue la última que pasamos en el apartamento. Mi empleo me había permitido comprar una casa, no era muy grande y tampoco era la más costosa del país, pero cuando Bella la vio y quedo enamorada de ella supe que era la indicada.

Tardamos unos meses en arreglarla y que quedará perfecta, Bella la decoro y dos semanas antes de la siguiente Navidad nos mudamos ahí.

Y ahí pasamos el resto de nuestras Navidades, ahí el 25 de diciembre de 2019, le pedí se casará conmigo frente a todas las personas que amábamos. Un año después nos casamos y ella termino la Universidad. Empezó su año de residencia y se especializo en pediatría.

Esa Navidad fue especial porque por fin podíamos decir que habíamos cumplido nuestras metas, y se sentía bien poder decir que ambos habíamos terminado nuestras carreras, era lo que nuestros padres siempre habían querido para nosotros.

También fue el primer año en que poníamos un gran árbol en la casa, había una pequeña chimenea que Bella también había decorado, todo parecía más mágico este año.

-¿Eres feliz?-pregunte abrazándola por la cintura, la cena había terminado y todos se habían ido a sus casas, ahora estábamos solos.

-Más que nunca.-dijo girándose para mirarme a los ojos.-Fue la mejor Navidad que he tenido.-dijo sonriendo, sonreí y bese su frente.-Y aun tengo tu regalo.-dijo emocionada.

-¿Me dirás que es?-dije sonriente, llevaba semanas esperando este día.

-Sí.-dijo sonriente, se acerco a nuestro árbol, eligió una cajita y me la entrego.-Ábrela.-dijo emocionada.

La abrí desesperado y me tope con un pequeño mameluco blanco, tarde unos segundos en entender y la mire sorprendido.

-¿Es lo qué creo que es?-pregunte sin aliento, ella asintió emocionada.

-Vamos a tener un bebé.-dijo con la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto.

-Oh por Dios.-dije y sonreí, la abrace y la hice girar en el aire.-Es el mejor regalo que me has dado.-dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos.-Te amo, Isabella Cullen.-ella sonrió y me beso.

-Te amo, Edward Cullen.-dijo sonriendo.-Feliz Navidad, mi amor.


End file.
